So Much For Relaxing a Couple of Days
by LaberaiTashio
Summary: You have been celibate for too long, my best friend tells me. My left eye twitches at the memory. Well, I wasn't anymore. Nope. I, Haruno Sakura, just woke up from a drunken night with the girls to realize that I did more than just drink with my friends and go clubbing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I own this story and that's that.**

* * *

You have been celibate for too long, my best friend tells me. My left eye twitches at the memory. Well, I wasn't anymore. Nope. I, Haruno Sakura, just woke up from a drunken night with the girls to realize that I did more than just drink with my friends and go clubbing. I currently am sitting in my queen size bed, leaning against the headboard, with the bedsheets pooled at my waist with my long hair covering my boobs and my arms crossed, and looking at the body that is sleeping next to me unaware of the world as of yet. I eyed the very in-shape body that slept next to my awake form. Shaggy red hair on the head of a very, very important figurehead. 'Shit. If only I didn't let the girls talk me into clubbing…Then NONE of this would have happened!'

_*Flashback*_

_Ino, Tenten and I were just chilling out in my living room. All of us didn't have missions and I didn't have to work in the hospital tomorrow or the next, so we were just enjoying our time off. I started to doze off while Ino was filing her nails and while Tenten was reading a magazine._

"_Haruno Sakura. You need sex," Ino states while filing her nails. She pauses for a moment, eyes me and adds, "Hot, passionate sex that makes you unable to walk for days."_

_Opening my eyes just to squint at her, I asked myself mentally, 'Did she seriously just say that?' Raising an eyebrow at her jab at my celibate status, I could only shake my head in exasperation. "Ino, just because I'm not having 'hot, passionate sex' with guys-"_

"_-or girls," Tenten chimes in with a smile before seeing the incredulous looks Ino and I sent her way. "What? Sakura could swing that way…It's not like she's taken a liking to any guys since He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named left. So maybe she's into girls instead of guys," she explains as she shrugged her shoulders._

"_You know what, I give up talking to you guys about this. I do not need sex," I sighed out._

_Ino stops filing her nails and pats my right shoulder. "Honey, you just think you don't need sex. You've been celibate for too long. You just don't remember what you're missing out on."_

_Snorting in a very un-ladylike fashion, I stood up from my couch and stretched my arms above my head. "Whatever Ino…" I yawned out._

"_Hey! We should go clubbing tonight!" Tenten squeals out randomly._

"_And why should we do that?" I asked her warily. Glancing at Ino, I see that Tenten has caught Ino's attention with the idea of clubbing. A small smirk appears on her face as she looks up at me and makes eye contact. Her smirk turns into a full-blown smile. Of evil intent. Shit. That probably means…_

"_Why Tenten, I should have thought of that sooner! I mean, all of us don't have to do anything for the next couple of days and clubbing can definitely be a stress-reliever…I'm in. Sakura, you definitely have to come with us too," Ino orders the last part to me. I wince as I reluctantly nodded knowing I would lose this fight. In the hospital, I was in charge. On the battlefield I could totally take Ino. But when it comes to things like this? Nope. I was so fucking screwed. What I didn't know that it would be literally later that night._

_*End Flashback*_

'Fuck fuck fuck. Fuckity fuck FUCK!' I chanted mentally at myself. How could I get myself into this situation? Looking to my right, I mentally confirmed that yes, I did have sex last night. And it wasn't with just some random guy either. Nope. All hells-to-the-NO. I just had to have sex with the one and only Gaara. As in Gaara of the Sand. As in Gaara the fucking Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I ran my hand through my hair, closed my eyes and tried to remember the last night's events…shit. I couldn't even do that. That means I was wasted beyond belief. Probably to escape Ino and Tenten's looks of pity for not having sex in a while. I could see myself talking to the girls…

'Well, I hope you're happy girls. I got myself laid. As a matter of fact, I got laid by the one and only Kazekage.' 'How'd it go? Was it amazing?' 'Sorry, can't tell you the details.' 'Why?' 'Because I can't remember shit from last night.' 'Oh why's that?' 'Well, I got shitfaced cause you two are terrible, terrible friends.' The furthest I could go back is when we entered the club, ordered a lot of shots and…yeah. This is not what I had in mind for my mini vacation off from work. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts away, I decided to get up and just go on with my life. Cause there was nothing else I could do at the moment.

Hm….

Well, a shower is sounding quite amazing. With that thought, I slung my legs over the bed, pulled the sheets off of me, and stood up. Er…Correction. I _tried_ to stand, but I ended up right on my ass. I gaped. Did I seriously get screwed so good that my legs refused to work? Not caring for the sleeping guest in my bed, I groaned and leaned against my bed. Well this was just fan-fucking-tabulous. 'I hope you're happy Ino. You got your wish…Ugh.' I thought viciously. But then my mental tirade on how I was going to torture my best friend, my bed partner, I cannot believe it still, was waking up. Huh. Well go figure. He just had to wake up while I was just sitting butt-naked on the floor. I should've just stayed in my bed and went back to sleep. I over think waaaaaaay too much.

Then I felt a kunai against my neck. Alright, I'm done. 'The bastard is using _my_ kunai in _my_ house, in _my _room, on _me_. No. I've had enough.' I quickly grabbed the hand and effortlessly flung him off the bed and over me. "Hey, there is no need to put my weapon against my neck when I'm obviously an ally," I growled out. I watched enviously as he landed on his two feet and was able to stand on his two feet and took a fighting stance with my kunai. Bastard.

Then my bed partner realized who I was and saw the state that we were in and looked affronted. _Repulsed_. Lowering the weapon and standing up straight, he merely said, "My apologies."

Rolling my eyes, I had to avoid looking at his…well you know what, and scoffed out, "Is seeing my naked body really that big of deal to you? I mean, I know I'm not voluptuous by any means but there is no need for the look on your face."

Sneering, he merely walked over and pulled the bed sheet and cut in half.

Pause…

"Did you seriously just cut my bed sheet?" I asked horrified at what the Kazekage was doing to my bed sheets.

Looking at me, he threw one half on me and wrapped the other around himself.

Yanking the sheet off of my form, not caring that it pulled some of my sex hair, cause it was seriously all over the place, over my face, I stood up to chew his ass out, KazeKAGE or not! But I had in that moment forgot that I couldn't use my legs. I ungracefully fell back down on my ass and cried out from the impact. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Gaara had smirked. Fucking asshole. I'm in pain and…wait a sec. I'm a medic-nin. What the fuck am I doing? Concentrating on the lower part of my body, I healed myself. Without using my hands. That's right bitches, I am fucking amazing at what I do, believe it! Crap, Naruto is influencing my mental speaking. Sigh.

Now that I fixed my problem, I stood up, baring my body to Gaara and looked him straight in the eyes and laid down my law. "Gaara. I would highly appreciate it if you would act appropriately in my home. Please refrain from damaging anything in this household or so help me, I will give you hell. One way or another. Now if you would be so kind to replace my bed sheets as soon as you leave my home, I would greatly appreciate that. Oh, another thing? Stop staring at me like that. In my house, my rules, my law. I don't care if you're the Kage of another village. You damage my stuff, you replace it without question." I had to laugh inwardly. He was looking at me as if I grew another head. As a matter of fact, his eyes got a little wider before scoffing.

"And just who do you think you are?" he sneered at me.

Seriously? Did he not recognize me or something? I saved his fucking brother for crying out loud! Narrowing my eyes at him, I scoffed right back at him. "You know what, fuck this shit. I can't believe I had sex with you last night. What was I thinking?" Walking to my window, I opened it with a little more force than necessary, walked right up to Gaara, grabbed my bed sheet that was wrapped all nice around his hips, and literally threw him out of my home via the window. Then I closed the window and surrounded my house with a chakra barrier that could not be broken without my blood. And since I was inside…you get the point. That asshole was not coming back inside. Now to that shower I was thinking about earlier...

* * *

**Alrighty whoever is reading this… I started writing this with something completely else in mind, but this came out instead. Uhm…The ending feels a little open to me, so if you could review to tell me how this one-shot is, I might make it into a two-shot due to the openness of the ending. But I think it ends in a way that it could either stay like this or not. Anyway, please review if you can and thanks for reading :P**


End file.
